feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Bigfox3
<.<... >.>... *Microphone thumping* TESTING! TESTING!!! IS THIS THING ON?! WHAT?! Oh, okay. Bigfox3 joined Feila September 18, 2008, and it all went downhill from there. He is currently one of Feila's top ten posters, however, most posts have been accumulated in the Carnival section. Big is recognized for his carnival posts containing the emoticon XD at the end of anything remotely funny. He is very optimistic, clean-cut, upbeat and easily embarrassed when things get a little TOO suggestive. He has a love for foxes, anything comedic, revolving doors and neon lights (What Vegas local doesn't?). When posting outside of the Carnival, however, he takes his writing very seriously. He currently has four characters causing mayhem contributing to various storylines throughout Feila: Characters ''Toyomi Nashahime: Age: 17 Height: About 5'6" Weight: 125 lbs. Toyomi is Bigfox's main character that can be seeing running through the halls of Feila. Toyomi, in comparison to his creator, is very humble and quiet. He has a contained yet friendly personality, a very compassionate heart for others and is quick to smile for anyone who needs a little reassurance. He has a strong sense of justice, but is quick to put himself in harm's way if it means protecting someone. Even though he's an arctic fox, he has a very warm personality. As a spy-for-hire, he is naturally agile and quick for story-telling. (He's met with Flickerfinger before, and knows his skills as a 'bard' are very rudimentary in comparison.) He wields both a rapier and a bow and arrow, and he has very minimal control of the ice element due to his species. After all the unrest began in the Arctic Islands so many years ago, Toyomi began to have a real bad case of itchy feet. At one point, a renegade group of soldiers came and tore his village apart, motivating him to see the world and stop plunderers like the ones he knew from ruining other lives. At his coming of age, he began his travels to see what the world had to offer (since he's inquisitive by nature). His eventual goal is to see the world and return to his home in Rike Arktik to settle down and record his travels. As an arctic fox, his fur changes year-round, being aqua-blue with silver hair in the winter months, and rosy brown with black hair during the summer months. His eyes are always a deep violet, though I'm not sure why as of yet. His preferred style of dress is a deep blue version of that top that Master Tigress wears in Kung Fu Panda (No, I don't know what it's called, and yes I've seen guys wear it!), dark grey slacks for swifter movement and black slip-on shoes. Secret: He's never seen the Crystal caves and has always wanted to. He's always desired to own a crystal, but because of his unique beliefs, he isn't qualified to become a shaman. Fran 'Big Momma' Davinci: Age: FOO'! Don't ask a laday's age! Height: 4'2" Weight: She's... big boned. (Tha's right, boy!) Fran's actually from the far future. Due to Toyomi's wanderings, one of his descendents has begun to disappear. She wasn't too thrilled with the way life was treating her back at home, so she volunteered to keep an eye on Toyomi until he settled down. At which time, she has the option to return to the future or stay in the past. Her gold-trimmed watch serves as a communicator to the future, but she never reveals her intents to anyone, and hardly anyone has the nerve to ask her. She has a tendency to disappear at times, so whether or not she travels back to the future is uncertain. She NEVER uses this ability to anyone's advantage unless Toyomi is in danger, so the timestream is able to stay in check. YOU DO NOT MESS with Big Momma. She's robust, spunky, loudmouthed, knows how to throw her weight around, and can hold her own against anyone that crosses her. Where Toyomi is reserved, she's outspoken to a fault. Fran also has a love for expensive things. No one knows exactly where she gets the money, but she's always wearing an excess of jewelry and fabric. She prefers her summer coat over her winter coat because it shows off her personality more, in comparison to the winter coat that hides her true colors. Her favorite color is red. Tala Reikun: (Age of Cyborgs) Age: 20 Height: 5'9" Tala is quite the opposite of Toyomi: a cold vixen, even though she a red fox. Her beauty is something to be envied, although she never thought much of it. She enjoys flaunting it at fancy balls, however, since she has a weakspot for dressy gowns. Her brunette hair is always put back, either in a braid or a bun, and she always wears conservative dresses. Her glasses are almost trademark to her appearance. Tala has always wanted to be successful in life. Even as a child, she had a drive and persistence that carried with her into adulthood. Never pretty as a child, she always used her clever tongue to get what she wanted. As she matured, her beauty became unsurpassed, but because of the nature of most men, she has found that she can be successful without one. Receiving her Master's at an early age, she began to build a financial empire that was to be envied. She never did sleep with any man, but she was so good at leading them on that she never needed to. Currently, she is working on projects in advanced robotics. Tala is a very cynical sort, with a soft spot for only those she cares about. Very self-serving in her goals, as an inventor she only makes things that will benefit her, and if it so happens to benefit others, whoop-dee-flippin-doo-dah-day!She enjoys attending fancy events, and has every capability for world domination. She just doesn't feel like it. It's a good thing, too, since a dictatorship has already been set up elsewhere in her time, and they've taken an interest in her for her truly independent mind. Amongst her inventions are several weapons, make-up/spy equipment for women, a fortress that she currently calls home, and her specialty: cyborgs. Her first and most successful cyborg was Unit-001: Zeon. Zeon serves as her personal bodyguard, and a sometimes confidant. What no one knows is that the artificial brain Zeon was equipped with carries something that Tala had instilled as a test. An altered brain cell of her own was instilled in Zeon, with the capability to multiply only so much before it synchronized with the artificial tissue. She did it in the hopes of finding a companion, knowing full well how long it might take before she saw Zeon elicit any kind of emotion, and also knowing full well that she would lose control of him should it prove to be successful. After the installation was complete, she destroyed the files, knowing that the results could be disastrous if they fell into the wrong hands, but also knowing that no sane person would risk themselves in the same way for the same reasons... Shana Piraiski: (Age of Steam)'' Age: 16 Height: 4'10" Shana is a fun-loving soul, and totally oblivious to authority. Her parents are pirates, but she has lost respect for the occupation over the years. Obviously she's an excellent pick-pocket, has experience with the scimitar, and is about as limber and cheerful as the annoying girl on the cheer squad. She has a gypsy-like taste for clothing, and because of her fascination with colors, inadvertently reinvented the art of tie-dying shirts. She is easily swayed by a handsome face, but the backlash for backstabbing heartthrobs is enough to make even the hardiest of seafarers think twice about seducing her. As far as appearance, she's a silver arctic fox with dark grey, not quite black, hair and does not change that much throughout the year because of this coloring. Her eyes are a bright aqua, and she hates wearing billowy dresses. Her basic wardrobe is a headband, a tie-dye shirt, slacks and black boots. The color of her outfit varies on an almost daily basis. When she's landbound, she has a tendency to disguise herself. ... See? I told you he was serious when it came to writing. More on Bigfox3 In Real-time, Bigfox3 is an avid artist and full-time student at the local junior college. He enjoys singing, and all forms of the arts. Having been an Admin on the Super Sonic RP Site for so many years, he's a veteran role-player and enjoys working with others on Feila to make remembermable stories. Bigfox3 also has an account @ DeviantArt where he posts most of his art. Feel free to check it out! Category:People